All Will Come In Time
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Liir thought he had escaped from his past, he turned out very wrong. Yay..an update!
1. Blame

AUTHOR NOTES: hey, it's me again, I still don't own WIcked, anything or anyone related to Wicked or anything or anyone with a copyright. Here's some things you should know:  
1) This is only my second wicked fic  
2) I'm completely fascinated with the character of Liir  
3) Which means I probably should mention that this more book based  
4) That's most likely because I have seen the musical  
5) Although I do know everything that happens in the musical (so there will be bits that lean more musical)  
6) The first chapter is from LIIR'S POV, but I'm still unsure if any other chapters will be  
7) Please READ AND REVIEW  
8) Im rather enjoy numbered list  
9) that's about it  
10)so on with the story...

* * *

_Dearest Liir,  
I am ever so sorry to do this to you. I just can not handle this, I have to go and leave you. You always were stronger than I was. I know you will do what is right by it much better than I ever could. There is no one truly to blame. This was beyond both of us. So this Good bye, my sweet Liir, may the Unnamed God bless you and keep you forever safe. All my undying love.  
Tiyhna_

I don't care how many times I've read in the last fifteen minutes since finding the scribbled note. I want to blame someone. I_**have**_ to blame someone for what has happened between Tiyhna and I. I**_have_** to blame someone for taking away the last five years I've worked so hard to gain and throw it right back in my face. That is Life for you.

Five years ago I got the chance to start with out anyone knowing my beginning when my Mother, if you could call her that (although we were making progress), went off and got her self melted. So I ran free of the chains tying me to Kiamo Ko and my former self. I found my sister, made sure she was safe and then I ran some more...right into Tiyhna. She was my everything...and now she's no longer mine all because of...

I blame _it_.  
I blame _Tiyhna_.  
I blame _me._  
I blame my _Mother_.  
I blame who ever made my Mother the way she was.

The_color_ she was.

The color_**it **is_.

Speaking of _It_...it like _it_ knows I'm talking about _it_..._it_'s crying now...only a day old and it is already over demanding...

_**It. It. It.**_

Is this a way a_father_ is supposed to speak of his...da...child.  
A child, if you can call it that.  
A child, that's how I_should _call it.

The angry side of me, the side a most likely inherited from my mother, just wishes to ignore _it_. However, every person, has two side and my other side kind of likes the green hue. That must be what I've recieved from my father, although I'll never know. It ithis side of me, the side that hasgrown without ever having met the man, that leads me to _it_..._her_...Rehmehya...I decide. Rehmehya, the Quox word for _all will come in time_.  
Subconsciencely I reach my hand out to touch the black hair.  
"I quess I'm you Papa little girl."

* * *

Read and Review 


	2. Another

Authors Ntes:  
1) I was looking over the AN from last chapter and when I reread number 4...it's false I haven't seen the musical...That makes much more sense.  
2) This chapter should make up for the last chapter being so short.  
3) On with the story

* * *

"Shh, baby girl, shh, Remmy, hush now."

No matter how hard I try she just won't quiet down, I don't know what bothering her.

She's fed...practically...there isn't exactly a plethera of baby food in our tiny apartment...just a few jars of liquid stuff Tiyhna and I had bought for the first couple of days...I guess I forgot I needed more. I'll have to do that as soon as I get her settled.

She's changed...that wasn't too hard, well, the smell was more than enough motivation to figure it out fast.

So what is it?

I wonder...well, it's worth a shot. I queitly humm a tune my Mother used to humm when she thought she was alone... trying to remember the words I fumbled a bit before remembering them the best I could,

_"I open my eyes  
And fall into a dream  
Just you and me  
And the world doesn't care  
No one to say we can't be  
Just you and me  
And stars in the sky  
Together we'll make it  
Maybe someday  
All our dreamings will come in time  
So don't be afraid to shut your eyes..."_

I can't remember anymore...but Rehmehya doesn't care, it worked. The song finally puts her to sleep. Thank the Unnamed God. I can't help but remember that song. My mother had hummed it quietly so often...I'm sure it was about him, my father. It is a curious thing...Love, the way it shows itself.  
My Mother, I think Loved my father, but then did my father Love Sarima? Did my Mother Love me? Maybe, She never showed it, not truly, but that doesn't me it wasn't there, somewhere. But that doesn't mean I'm not also holding on to a childish hope.

But I do know I Love my daughter. No matter how confused I am about blame or why Tiyhna left. I have no clue how it is all going to work out. It might not be so hard when she is this tiny but I'm trying to supress that fear of when she gets older. The only other green child didn't make it out so well. Though my little Remmy seems okay with water, as long as she isn't soaked.

She fidgets in my arms as I countinue to hold her, her breathing steady, she looks happy. I've noticed that in the last five days. She looks happy when she's sleepy. I just wish could stay that way for ever.

* * *

I bundle Remmy up quickly, making sure she's mostly covered. She's two months old now and getting strong too. I hold her in one arm and grab the two suitcases with the other. It's not safe to be in the Emerald City any more. I take one last look at what's been my home for the last five years and shut the door on out way out.

As soon as we're outside I sweeped into a huge crowd. Most of them have little blue flags or something.

"What is this for?" I ask a man who is also stuck in the crowd.

He looks at me with a grin, "Oh, good, I'm not the only clueless soul. I'm really not sure. Some thing about a birthday."

Oh, that's right. Miracle Prince NolimAi's first birthday. Shortly after Empress Glinda took the thrown her husband...Chuffrey or something had died. Two years later she married again some high ranking Gillikin man and a year ago NolimAi was born. They say it was a miracle as the empress had been getting along in her "carrying able" days. Really she's about the same age my mother was, and that is not really all that old. But I don't mention anything to the man.

He's noticed my suitcases and ask, "Train station?"

I nodded .

"Me too," He answers.

I don't know but all of the sudden we're there. And funny enough we end up on the same train. Not funny really, odd.  
I choose a seating corridor that is unoccupied and adjust Remmy so that once she wakes up she can she out the window.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I turn, it's him again. I was really hoping to give Rehmehya some room to move, but to say no would be rude so I just nod.

"Where are you headed?"

"Off to show my sister her niece." indicating my bundle,

The man nods. I don't know why but there is some thing familiar about him I just don't know what it is.

"Family," I can hear him mumble, "An odd sort of thing."

"Where are you from?" I ask, really I don't care but polite necessity requies it of me.

"All over. Born in quadling country, I'm not one though-you don't need to be worried."

I remember once when my Mother was talking to Nanny, may the Unnamed God guide her soul, about her younger days...which was a miracle in itself, she mentioned something about growing in quadling country.

"My mother too. She was Munchkin by birth...she never looked it though."

Me and my large mouth. At least there is no one else in the compartment.

He raises his eyebrow. "I thought my sisters and I alone shared that expierience."

"You have sisters?" I asked, gratefully for a way to turn the conversation.

"Had. They died a few years back."

"I apologize. May the Unnamed God guide their souls." I said the traditional phrase though I've never really believed in the unnamed God.

He seemed amused, "My oldest sister didn't have a soul...so she claimed."

"Funny my Mother used to say the same thing."

I seriouly need to consider just cutting off my mouth.

Rehmehya chose that moment to vocalize her opinions by wailing and squirming fiercly trying to get out of the blanket I had her covered in.

"Stubborn sprite you have there." He said.

I was really to busy trying to get her to calm down but it was too late. Remmy's little green arm peaked out of the blanket and I tried to turn away before the man saw it.

Silence went on for a few moments and I wasn't sure whether or not he had seen. My heart rushed quickly. No one could know this soon. From behind me I could hear him sigh deeply and then I heard him say it,

"Elphaba."

I spin around quickly.

* * *

Read and Review 


	3. Enter Boq and Glinda

.Author NOtes:  
1)_Please read and review, REviews help me make a better story for you all to read, do you like it? what don't you like? Suggestions? Criticism? Please, Review_  
2)on with the story 

**Elphaba**...it was what Nanny would call my Mother.  
The man looked at me closely for a couple of minutes then his eyes fall to my now uncovered green daughter, who currently seems pleased with herself.

He began to ramble, "I hadn't seen her for years...since she started at Shiz, but Father never has said anything...it is possible for Elphie...there no need to look worried about talking about her...not many knew her as Elphaba and those who did know the truth. I'm Shell...your-um- uncle I suppose." The man held out his arm in customary greeting, I shifted Remmy and held out my own.

"Liir" I told him, "This is Rehmehya."

"Boq will want to meet you."

"Boq?" I asked, the name doesn't ring in my head.

"A friend...of ...your mother's from college. I've kept contanct with him since her death. He is who I am headed to see. You must come with."

That really doesn't sound like a good idea.

"Really, I must go to my sister's." Hie eyebrows shoot up once more and I quickly explain, "By father, we don't share the same mother."

I turn my attention back to my daughter and cover her back up. For a few moments I wish the government hadn't changed the yellow brick road in to the yellow brick railline and expanded it into Munchkin land. I wouldn't have met Shell and wouldn't be questioning what to do.

"Well, it wouldn't matter if we're headed to the same place. Where is your sister?"

"From what I know...Rush Margins."

He nodded. I could only assume that meant we're headed to the same place.

_**End of POV for now**_

* * *

The party of two and a half made there way to Nor's but she wasn't at home, so they made their way to Boq and Milla's house.

It was large and recently acquired thanks to connections the family had.

Boq greeted Shell warmly, "Dear friend how are you? Who is this with you?"

Shell looked earnestly, "Best if we took that inside."

Once they were settled in the humble parlor Shell asked Liir, "boy, what was your mother's name?"

Liir looked at him, Shell already knew but he answered but he answered anyhow, "Elphaba, well, that's what Nanny called her."

Boq eyes widened and he let out a tiny yelp which caused movement in Rehmehya who decided once again to reveal herself.

Boq's eyes held no surprise at this.Just by looking at him, one could tell his mind was fast at work. He paused several moments berfore coming to a conclusion.

"We must tell Glinda, it is the only way. That way she can make it safe."

"I'm not letting Oz know. This is my daughter and..."

Boq rose to intensity that seemed too large for his small stature. "And she will be shunned, just like Elphaba. Is that what you really want? Do want them to come and _MELT_ her too? Glinda wouldn't let that happen, her friedship with your mother meant and still means a great deal to her. She'll do right by the granddaughter of her best friend."

And that was it.

* * *

Boq was right and Glinda rose to the occasion magnificantly.

"My fellow Ozians, today is a glorious day. It was once told to me that there would be two children born of green skin. The first would be wicked, and we all know that has come true and I have awaited the day the second would come. For the second green child would be good to Oz and do great things and should be celebrated when they had achieved their greatness. I have just recieved word that she has indeed arrived into our world. May we be glad in our hearts."

Glinda just hoped little Rehmehya could live up to it.

All of Oz heard her. Well, not ALL of Oz heard her. The news had not reached Kvon Altar in the outer Vinkus, but this could have been for the best, as the Quox would say, "Rehmehya" (all will come in time)

(who was in Kvon Altar who didn't hear it? I bet you know)  
Let me know what you think Read and Review


	4. Destined

Author's Notes: I guess I'm still vaguely hoping someone will review. I'd really like to know what's wrong with it. Both this and my newest "Two More To The Riddle" haven't got any response and I wouldreally apprciate it if some would clue me in. (you can say I'm having a Fiyero moment -brainless, clueless) That way I can fix it and make it better...salvage it more likely I guess.

* * *

Liir's POV once more 

"Papa! Papa!" I can hear Rehmehya running down the hallway of the Emerald Palace.

It is just one of many visits we make on Glinda's request. I turn around just in time for my little girl to make impact.

"Papa, he's coming to get me." The fout year old mumbles into my uniform, which comes with my outpost of advisor from Munchkinland to the empress (which she granted me two and a half years ago.)

"Who's going to get you?"

As if responding a blonde boy comes stomping down the hallway.

"NolimAi" She squeals and runs behind me.

"Why don't you two go find Claya and go play in NolimAi's room." Glinda says from behind me. The two nod and go off the find the nanny.

"There was something I would like to talk about concerning Remmy." She says and we hook arms out of manners and set off in the opposite direction of the kids.

"Yesterday, as you know I had Rehmehya sit in with Nolim on his lessons. Well, the tutormarm has informed me that Remmy, knows just as much, if not more than Ai. Oltin (her husband) suggested that she be schooled too. I know she has another year, but it would be best."

I nod, I was not completely unaware that she was brighter than most, Boq says she got it from her grandmother, but who am I to brag?

"I'll put her with the tutor..."

"Actually, Liir, I was thinking maybe...that she take lessons with NolimAi, social interaction with a friend, the best tutor, and the Emerald City will offer more than to her than Rush Margins, Colwen Grounds or Upper Applerus could ever offer combined. Don't worry, you'll still she her plenty, it's not like I'm taking her away forever. There's summers, holidays, and the numerous meetings we have."

"I don't know."

"I know it will hard, you two are the closest father and daughter I have ever seen, but it is all for the best, Liir. She IS destined for greatness, you of all know that, it's in her blood."

I know in my heart she is most likely correct, as usual, but I'll have to think about it and I tell her so.

She nods, "I understand," She then pulls a 180 and bounces, "Don't forget tonight is the ball."

"Right" I sigh as she bounces off, most likely to find Oltin and then to get ready. She has been adamently trying to find me the "Perfect girl" and I just play along.

I sigh lost in thought and slowly progress to the playroom. I peak in,

"Rehmehya, let's go for a walk."

She gets and runs to my side, "To the Gardens?"

I nod and she grants me one of her little smiles.

When we get there, she leads me to the stone path.

I look down at her holding my hand, our skin contrast shaply,

"Remmy, did you like it yesterday when you learned with NolimAi."

This seem to light her up,

"Papa, it was soo much fun and the tutormarm says I am smart, papa, is that good?"

"That is very good. Would you want to do that more often?"

She gives a moment of thought, then nods...my heart breaks a little.

I stop and pick her up, "Well, Glinda wanted to know if you wanted to stay with her, Oltin, and NolimAi to learn more, so you can go to Shiz."

Her green face brightens, literally, then goes a deep shape of forest green.

"Where will you be, Papa?"

"Back home, but I will see you every holiday, and summers and all the many many times I'll come to see you, will that be alright?"

She looks down and play with the sleeves of her white dress for a few moments, apparently thinking. Then she looks up. "Yes"

So, what do you think?

Read and Review.

Please


	5. Who says History Never Repeats It Self

Author's NOtes:  
1) Oh...Happiness...Oh Glorious Euphoric State...This story got a REVIEW...Never ending Happiness (pauses for numerous forms of "happy dances which are so much more sophisticated than touch down dances)  
2)Thanks goes to xoxodancexoxo (may) for that  
3) story is going to temporarily shift from Liir to Rehmehya (who personally is one of my favorite characters to write...she is so complex in such a simple way) but fear not Liir goodness will be back.  
4) Twelve years after last chapter

* * *

Rehmehya POV

I can't believe I got in to Shiz. Both of Us, NolimAi and me. And today I'm actually going to be there.

But right now I'm in my room at Rush Margins. I came back to spend some time with Papa before going off to Shiz. The last twelves years were hard on him, not getting to see me growup as much as he really wanted...two months were the least I could for him.They have gone by too quickly. I sigh and slip on the white traveling dress that Boq and Milla bought me. White and Black seem to be the only colors I can wear well, with a few exceptions. But black..ugh... too depressing. Like my hair straight as a pole and long.

I gather and tie it at the base of my neck. I look in the mirror,

I sigh, I'm still green. No matter how many times I look I'm still green. Not that green isn't all _that_ bad.

Ohh...who am I kidding?

A knock comes to my door and Papa peaks his head,

"Beautiful," I hear him mumble, and I grant him a smile, but that doesn't mean I believe him.

"It's almost time for you to go."

I nod and see the tears coming to his eyes. It not in either one of our natures to cry.

"Oh, Papa"  
I get up and hug him fiercly, and lead him down stairs.

By the time we get to the station there is barely anytime to say good bye to Boq or Milla or even Papa again.

I step on the train and find a seat from which I can wave good bye.

Then the train jerks fiercly and pulls me away from where my Papa stands.

Once the train finally arrives at Shiz I can see my friend, and his body guard, on the platform waiting for me,

"Remmy, long time since we last saw one another." He says with a hug that lifts me off my feet.

"Ai, stop it. What will people think."

"That I am very happy to see my best friend, who chose to spend the last two months with her father instead of her best friend.

NolimAi is a tall, blonde boy, very obviously Gillikinese and has been my best friend and school mate since I can rememer. My green arm links with his pale one and we walk towards the school with his body guard trailing behind.

He drops me off at Crage Hall and I enter, extremely nervous and make my way to the back of the room where all the girls are waiting, a few of them attempting polite conversation.

Madame Taivi comes out robustly, "Welcome girls, to Crage Hall. First things first, lets get you all roommates."

I can feel the tension in the room rise considerably. My mind begins to drift to Papa and other non-roommate related subject matter as she calls off the pairs, until I hear my name.

"Miss Rehmehya from...all over and Miss Avaya from Kvon Altar, my it has been a whild since we've had anyone from that far out. You two will have room 246."

As I make my way through the crowd of girls to retrieve my room key, I can hear several of the girls gasping or whispering and I know why. It is not everyday one sees a green person. My roomie is already halfway down the hall and follow her to the room.

Once inside the room, Avaya quickly goes the bed farthest away form the window, I shrug I really don't care.

I begin to unpack and I eye my roomie. There is something odd about her. She has dark skin with light brown hair. Two blue diamons can be seen in between her collar and her ear. She doens't unpack instead she sits down to write at the desk next to the restroom.

She hasn't seemed disguted by my verdigris, a little shocked but in a weird sort of way.

I don't know what to make of it or her. But I don't think I like her all that much.

* * *

let me know what you think 


	6. Was definetly Wrong

Author Notes 1) you got to love snow. I live on the outskirts of a "city" (it really just a village that likes to dream its a city), but go to a school where most of the kids live on traditional farms...so as soon as snow comes on the map with in an hour of us we're out. So I should have plenty time to update frequently in the upcoming day, they're calling for a couple of feet in the next week. unless the telephone lines break.  
2) Thank you all for the mini-plethera of reviews DaggerQuill- thank you for your two reviews, glad to see someone caught that fast.  
ididnakristinfan- that's good right? although I was trying to make both unlike and like Elphie at the same time, oh well...she has a mind of her own.  
bubblesnbrooms- what didn't you like about Liir, thanks so much for your comments  
Mongoosey- special thanks goes to you, your right (but you knew that right?) I was just a little bum. I like to know what's good and bad, improve my writing as well as the story with imput- you know?  
3) Let you know again, Remmy and Avaya most likely will be the brunt of the story for now, although Liir will put his two cents in pretty soon.  
4) And there is something else...I'll wake up at midnight remembering it.  
5) And as special euphoric treat from my madness TWO chapters today.

* * *

_**This a letter from Avaya toher parents **(wow that kind of sounds like church...weird)_

My Dearest Mother and Father,

I've arrived at Shiz quite safely, so you can cease your worries. The journey wasn't pleasant but it wasn't horrible either.

I've just finished settling down in my room. I can guess that this is what you want hear about, isn't it, Mother? My roommate? Well, I can't say I think too highly of her... she seems snotty and from what I've heard she got in a year earlier then everyone else. But her age isn't what I find peculiar. I was surpriesed to see she had an alarmingly green hue to her skin. While I don't hold it agianst her, how could I with you as my Mother? I just wasn't aware that there were more green people out there. Although the only thing I can see we have in common, is we both use oil for our skin, both the shelves in the restroom. Rehmehya, that's her name, seems popular among some of the more well-to-do but seems to purposely push herself away from them. She is an odd one.

Classes start this very morning and even to my dismay I find myself I don't what more to say. All my love to all of you.  
_Avaya_

_Post Script:_ Thaimis, I didn't forget you.

Thaimis, my dear older brother, it is a shame that you never made it here to Shiz. But, I suppose you're tired of me mentioning that? I suppose I never shall. You probably wouldn't have like it here anyway. The buildings here at Shiz are scrunch together, and although there are some wide open spaces it would be much too tiny for you, brohter. However I do believe you would find my roommate right to you likely.

"Isn't that odd?" Avaya's mother mumbled as she read the letter again

"What's odd, you still haven't let me read the letter, Elphie, if you haven't noticed?"

"Just read the part about her roommate."

She handed over the letter and Fiyero skimmed, his eyes growing large when he read it.  
"I wonder.." Was all he mumbled.

* * *

_**Rehmehya's letter to Liir**_

Papa,  
It is amazinging here. The teachers are nice,although, we did just began classes two days ago. I find Professor Joxcil quite fascinating. He teaches both my Political and Natural Sciences, and he is a White Tiger _(one of the ones who came back after the Bans were lifte-so he is rather old)._ He really knows what he is talking about, which is what one would hope from a professor. NolimAi is in all my classes, he is still my only friend (I don't know what I would do if they hadn't "merged the genders"). All the other kids they seem to want to know me but it seems fake, Papa, it really does. But, you shouldn't _worry,_ although I know I tell you that in vain. That seems about the worst though. Well, sort of, there is my roommate, Avaya, she is from Kvon Altar and always acts like carrying a dozen problems on her shoulders. She rarely looks happy, the only time I've see her smile was when I tripped over my own feet. She found it absolutely hilarious...I didn't. Hope all is well with you, Has Glinda found someone for you yet? How is Boq and Milla?  
With all my Love. _your Remmy_

"Are you done with the desk yet?" A exhausted voice came from the behind the green girl.

"I'm just finishing...here we go. There-I'm done-_are you happy now?_" Remmy spat back.

"Watch that temper, it might begin to match your skin." It was what her Papa says when her mother gets overly flustered.

Rehmehya, however only glared at her.

* * *

Let me know what you think

_...and/or on to the next chapter!_


	7. In so many ways

Author Notes:  
1) This chapter and the next one come from Avaya's POV  
2) Take place in the last bit of their second year

* * *

"Who is it that you write to daily?" I asked my roommate, not that I _care_, but her letters are taking away time from when I can write my essays neatly. Our room is too small for a second desk otherwise I would request one. I would try to magic one in, but then I would have probably caught something on fire. _(Unfortunately my roommate and I were still in all the same classes. We had both decided to double in sorcery and politics.)_

"Not that it is any of your business but my Father, he likes to know what's going on."

"Does he think that Miss Rehmehya can't handle herself?" I sing-sang.

From the fleeting looks on her face it looked like she was about to grant me a lashing, but a small clinking came to our window. Recognizing it as not rain I went and opened.

"It's your boyfriend. The prince himself."

"He sure never acts like a prince." she gets up a for a few seconds we giggle, but then recover from that small "oversight" in our hateship. "Besides he is just my friend."

"Well, we all know how that story tends to write it self." I smirked as she went to where I was still standing. Those two did spend quite a bit of time together.

"How goes it?" she leaned out the window.

"You haven't heard the news? There's a party for the upcoming Spring and the end of our second year if you haven't noticed, and everybody wanted to make sure Miss Rehmehya was going to be in attendance."

She leaned out, "Why, so they can deck me up and have their decorations?"

That's the first time I'd heard her make reference to her skin.

"Besides, I didn't bring anything to wear for a dance."

I haven't a clue what I was thinking,

"I have some, you could borrow one." I told her.

The boy, NolimAi, looked at me with a grin, "Then you must come as well, Miss Avaya. Lucky me I get to chaperone two ladies." He didn't _sound_ too happy.

"Then I take back my offer."

"Oh, how rude! You know you can't do that."

He was right and Remmy closed the window telling him we'll be ready, she turned to me,

"For future refernece, this and anything that happens tonight is all your fault."

"For once, _and this time only_, I'll agree. here look through these. I'm getting the bathroom first."

By the time I got out she had two layed out (mind you I only had four and I didn't pack them completley without resistance), I ingored the fact they were my two favorites.

"There both so beautiful, maybe I should just go for the black one."

"Nonsense you'll look like you were there for Spirits Eve and not the spring celebrations."

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you?"

I nod, it _would_ have been funny, "But we have to go for those two. Pick which one or I'll pick for you."

"They are yours. You pick I need the restroom."

I look at my options, and deeply wishing I, too could go for the black, but that would lead to more ridicule than I needed. Both look good on me, otherwise I would have burned them.

The first one, was yellow and a part of me wanted to make Remmy wear just for a laugh, but the other part of me knew that would be cruel and if my mother ever heard tell...I would be beyond dead.

"I like the yellow one." She came out...I didn't think I had been debating that long-oh, well.

"I thought you didn't care." I attempted to smirk.

"I changed my mind."

"So the yellow one it is."

It was what_she_ wanted, who was _**I**_ tell her what she couldn't wear. She took it and went back in to the restroom.

I put on the other one. It was a white one (which I thought was what she mostly wore) with full sleeves and knee length skirt. I tied it with the red ribbon and put on the red underskirt and tied back my hair, just as Remmy came out.

I nearly gaped. I had been very wrong. It fit her perfectly color and everything which isn't what one would expect, yellow on green. It had a square neck with sleeves that came to the elbow. A same colored ribbon tied at the top of the full skirt which had a criss cross overlapping cut and had same colored Vinkus embroidering. It had been my mother's but I doubt she had ever worn it before.

"That bad?" she asked and to save myself from having to compliment her.

"Too late now, we need to hurry."

She tied up her hair in a flamboyant knot and soon we were both out the door.

NolimAi was waiting outside Crage Hall and mocked surprise, at least I think he mocked it.

"My oh my, did I get a blessing from Luriline."

"Shut up." We both growled.

Bye the time we got there the party was in full force. There were numerous green, pink, and blue streamers and large gaudy balls everywhere. Nolim went for refreshments while my roommate and I subconsciencously kept to the walls. When we realized we were both doing the same thing we moved so that a good twenty feet seperated us. Nolim finally made his appearance accompanied by another young man, who had been on the same train as I had been on my way to Shiz. This other boy went to Remmy and asked for a dance. I'm sure it had been at Nolims assitance and Remmy's refusal to break manners that had the two dancing.

"No drinks?" I asked

"No, I wanted to dance with you."

I cocked my head and allowed my self to be led to the floor. I could she everybody look at Remmy. They gaped and gawked and she just ignored it like it happened everyday. I caught myself...**_it did happen everyday_**.

"It was good of you to let her borrow that dress." He told me as we began to sway to the rythym or lack thereof.

"I didn't think it would look that good on her." I admitted.

"You must ease up on her. I know you two despise her but..."

"But what? If I'm not decent Master Prince will put me in jail."

"You just don't know her story."

I truly despise it when males get this insightful...it doesn't look right either.

"And neither of you know mine and never will. You would..."

"But...I want to know you, Avaya."

The drop in the honorative both excited and worried me.

"But you can't _**Master** Prince_."

"Why not?"

I looked at him, "What would Miss Rehmehya think?"

"Do you care?"

I was getting slightly worried as to where this was leading, but something caught my eye.

The boy Remmy was with smiled, sweetly I thought, and whispered in her ear, he made to move closer but she abruptly stopped. He looked baffled as she stomped away.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

_...I can't wait 'til the next chapter...I really been working on this one.. it leads to all the "fun"..._


	8. Train Ride: Next Stop:

Author's Notes:  
1) Thanks to:  
DaggerQuill: That's exactly why he's wondering. As to love interest for this story I'm toying with Remmy's match, if she'll have one at all, when I tried to write Remmy and Nolim together it didn't work. And which other wicked story? there's two others.  
Piney: is that a bad thing?  
elphaba-thropp: thanks, I hope this might be what you're looking for-and don't worry as far as I can tell there will plenty more chapters.  
Gabsgrl: it's all coming up and craziness? no, I much prefer Insanity, maybe, crazyness, nah.

* * *

What the boy had said wasn't really offensive. It was actually quite nice but Remmy wasn't used to compliments like this, about her looks. Sure, plenty people praised her academics, but that didn't bother her. For some reason bringing up her skin just bothered her, revealed her vunerability.

I think seeing that, the night she ran out of the dance, began the turning point, when we began to be...not enemies.

I ran after her.

Maybe it was to see what was wrong.

Maybe it was natural insticnt after being in the same room with her for nearly two years.

Maybe a part of just wanted to make sure she didn't take any anger out on our room, although, in reality I don't recall ever seeing her mad before.

When I entered the room, she looked much like a broken flower lying on the bed. She was jagged, and her hairl layed loose. She wasn't crying, she was just staring at a spot on the bed quilt.

"What happened?"

She never lost focus, "It was nothing."

"Running out on a very cute boy isn't nothing." I tried giggling to break the tension-to no avail.

I tried something a little more simpler, "You had NolimAi a bit worried."

Silence...I _quit_.

I plopped on the end of her bed.

More silence.

She began to humm as if trying to pretend I hadn't invaded her territory.

The melody seemed _familar_...oh well.

"Why do we even hate each other?"

That brought her attention away from the stitches. "You brood."

"And what was that you were just doing, Miss Rehmehya?"

"Point taken." She conceded.

I looked at her. "You pretend to be who you are."

"If I only were pretending...the fact is I have no medium."

I laugh, "You remind me of... do want to come with me during break-just for a bit?"

She looked extremely skeptical, as was I at my own proposal.

"Maybe NolimAi could come too?"

From the look on her face she knew, or had a feeling of what Nolim and I had talked about.

"He won't, might meet us there, but not for the original trek. His mother has him doing something or another. So your parents won't get to meet your boyfriend for a bit."

I blushed but ignored it, "So you'll come?"

"If I can convince my dad."

And she did.

Three weeks later we were on the train and I was on my way home.

As Remmy went to use the restroom, I reread the letter for the hundereth time.

_Dearest Miss Avaya,_

_I find it unfortunate that we haven't been able to really talk since the dance and even more unfortunate that I won't be able to join you. However, I was completley honest in what I said at the dance. I do want to get to know you, but I will be patient. Our last talk wasn't the greatest was it? I still believe that you two...the three of us could become great friends, and from what I can tell we're well on our way._

_I know Remmy will never tell you willingly but, mind you I'm risking my life in telling you this **(for Remmy would kill me if she knew I told)**_. _This is what I know. Her mother left her and her father only a day after her birth, because of the green. Master Liir and Remmy are extremely close, as father and daughter and would defend the other to the death, just as she would anyone. Most adults don't dare say a word because of her "destiny" but destiny doesn't shut up children and those with the minds of children. Keep that in mind._

_She is a dear friend and we respect each other, but it is not her my heart is set on.  
Would you allow it, Avaya?  
Please keep in mind that I wasn't planning on spilling my heart in a letter and if your feelings aren't the same it might be best to burn this.  
As always, and yours if you would allow NolimAi_

I laughed at his thought on burning the letter. (which I had no plans to, either)

"What is so funny?"

I quickly crammed the letter into the pocket of my cloak as I hear Remmy outside the compartment. While my head was turned, I heard a sudden thud. When I looked up Remmy was gone I opened the doorway and looked down. My green...friend was sprawled on the floor.

"Miss Remmy, still can't walk?"

"Keep your mouth shut or you'll be lower than I am." But I could hear laughter in her voice a rarity that must of had an easy escape after this long journey. as she got up.

It waspretty hard convincing her to come, both her and her father, though I never spoke directly to him, but in the end they gave in. I have a _slight suspicion _(slight-who am I kidding?) that NolimAi helped.

"What was Ai like when he was younger?" I asked as we both sat back in the compartment.

She sent me a knowing glance, and leaned her head back against the wall, "He was weirder than he is now, not that I thought that was possible. When we were younger he loved being pantless...for some reason...nearly gave his mother a death grant, and there are the times when being a "prince" gets to his head but after his pant-free days his mother gave me permisson to smack him, but overall he is as he has always been, and for that he has been my only friend."

The train slowed to it's appointed destination and I let it slip,

"That can't still can't be true?"

She looked at me as she picked up her satchel, "I hope not."

"Me too."

As the train jerked to a stop I looked out the window to see my mother and father waiting on the platform, my brother and his friend, Nashua, in the background as well as a few of Papas squires. I don't know how it happened but not long after my parents arrived in Kvon Altar he was appointed to the high council. In my moment of euphoric happiness of finally seeing my parents after two years I forgot about my friend and quickly scurried out of the compartment, out of the corridor, off the train, and into my Papa.

"Avaya, princess, slow down." He chuckled and I looked up. He looks the same as I had always known him. True, there were a few wrinkles on his face and his hair was little bit grey, but he was still Papa.

A clearing of the the throat caused me to turn my attention to my Mother, who was unable to control how happy she was to have me back home and in the middle of my hug I heard behind me,

"Don't worry, Avaya, I'll get your trunk. It's no problem, run off, the trunks of two nineteen year old girls can't be that heavy."

Uh, oh. I knew I forgot to mention something...

I stepped away and the two green people in my life faced each other.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Aye or Nay 


	9. Answers she didn't know she was looking ...

No POV for the first part. 

Elphaba and Rehmehya stood facing each other for a few moments. Each one surveying the other, taking the others measure. To anyone reading between the lines, there was a blatant fact, that every one else seemed to be ignoring.

Elphie and Remmy were both a reflection and contradiction to the other.

Elphaba stood in her black dress (although it was a softer cut than those of her early years), her black hair tied in knot, and even though her face had begun to show her age Elphie's eyes had a curious youthful innoncence.

Rehmehya stood at the same height, and similar postured stance. However, Remmy's hair flowed freely, beating against the girl's white dress. Her youth was blarantly apparent as long as one did into her eyes, which contained an older feeling, as if they belonged better suited to someone ninety-eight instead of eighteen.

The young man standing with Avaya's brother cleared his throat, and for a moment broke the tension. Fiyero faced the boy and apparently got the message the boy was trying to convey.

* * *

Remmy POV

There was both an awkwardness and a familiarity when I met Avaya's parents, her mother in particular, but every one else seemed oblivious to it. I could have been imagining it.

Within moments we were being moved to one of the most odd-looking carriages I have ever seen in my life. It was a box with only one window on the one door on one side. Us ladies were put nearest the walled side. It was extremely baffled.

"Have you never seen one of these?" the friend of Avaya's brother, I think he was called Nashua, asked me as he sat next to me.

I shook my head.

He explained, "To protect the women from stray arrows, the men sit closest to the opening."

"How...noble."

"Here in Kvon Altar we take pride in honor." He sounded hurt.

"I didn't mean to offend, I'm just not used to such practice."

He nodded, "My father tell us we must take pride in our differences, that set apart from Oz."

From Oz? That's _right_... Kvon Altar and the surronding area hasn't seen them sleves as Ozian since before the Wizard took power.

"Your father sounds wise."

He seemed to swell at this, "He should be, he is King."

"And that would make you?"

"Prince..."

I _laughed_, I don't know why. but he was a Prince!  
My life's story.  
But what got me...was _he_ laughed too,

"I'm not very convincing am I? _but it's true_!"

I shook my head as my laugh subsided to giggles. The adults looked back to see what the ruckus was.

He slowed his laughing as well, "A part of me doesn't wish to be king, but..."

"We all have a destiny..."

He nodded, I continued,

"But destiny is also a master of disguise."

* * *

Two Weeks Later at Elphie and Fiyero's Castle

"My father will be worried, I must get back." Nash said getting up from is place next to me from around the fire.

"Ten more minutes my friend." Thaimis pleaded.

"No, I must." And with that he and his squire were off.

"Well, we probably should turn in." Avaya said making her way into the castle.

Thaimis looked at me, his own green skin hard to see in the night, "Coming? One of the Squires will come along soon and put it out."

"No, go ahead, I want a few moments by myself."

"Suit yourself." And he was gone.

I was left by myself. Ever since I was little I had always felt a connection to the sky.  
And suddenly I felt, well, homesick.  
I missed my father, I hadn't seen him in nearly a year.  
Softly I began to sing

_"I open my eyes  
__And fall into a dream  
__Just you and me  
And the world doesn't care"_

Then I hear her from behind me soflty at first, I kept steady, while shocked, we kept on.

_**"No one to say we can't be  
Just you and me  
And stars in the sky  
Together we'll make it  
Maybe someday  
All our dreamings will come in time  
So don't be afraid to shut your eyes"**_

We ended, which was slightly good as that is all I knew.  
I turned and face the person who claimed the voice,

"How do you know that song?" I asked at the same moment Avaya's mother asked from the doorway.


	10. Family

_Author's Notes: Hey, you guys, I am so sorry, I will apologize from now until eternity for this. I made the hugest mistake, if you couldn't tell from the last update. I skipped a chapter, possibly two, that's the weird part. I thought I wrote three (including that update) chapters, and of course when I figured out my mistake-it took me awhile-I went back and found this one but not the other one, so I added what was missing, tweaked it plus the one I put up by accident ( so I took that one down for the time being) so they flow as they should. I guess I was so excited to get back to Liir, but his turn will come.  
Again I am very sorry.  
Here we go

* * *

_

_**Elphaba's Pov**_

Truth be told, from the moment we stood face to face, I had one of most poweful feelings in my stomach. It was on a odd sensation, as if I had known the girl, through more than just my daughter's letters. It was a feeling of understanding, confusion, familiarity, and of guilt.

And though I still hold no claim to having a soul, I had begun to at least pretend to have a spirit. My spirit fought constantly in the days since Remmy arrived. As I watched intently as the four young people interact, they began to take on roles of those of my own younger days.

Avaya, now comfortable in her natural enviroment, became Glinda, confident and bubbling with pride. Concerned over the welfare of the others, but just as willing to put herself at the forefront. Safely harboring a crush, which I was aware of, but knew nothing of details.

Thaimis, had taken the role of a much more confident Boq. Stumbling and only slightly sure of himself standing in the background of everyone elses glory. He talked more comfortably with Rehmehya, which was understandable to their verdigris.

Nashua, stood proudly in the group, and as cocky and confident as ever took Fiyero's place among the group. And among the many parrallels that exist, he seemed to be taken with a green girl, and it was blarantly apparent no matter, how he might deny it.

Which leaves Rehmehya, and though is was somewhat expected, I was still surprised to notice how well she repeated my own exsistence by making it her own.

But I come back to reality, and the weird felling kept getting odder and odder... and now I've been retaught that even life it self comes with notions of foreshadowing.

I don't know what drew me to it. Maybe it was the maternal instinct that occasionaly take ahold of me, but by the time I got to where they were at Rehmehya was the only one to be seen. I turned to go back the way I can when I was stopped by the song she sang quietly to the night.

_How in Oz_, could she have known in the song?

"Maybe more people know it than you thought?" she suggests.

"more People _shouldn't _know it...I made it up off the top of my head...years ago."

She gave me a curious look, but what she said hit me like an arrow,

"My father used to sing it to me all the time..."

_It couldn't be?  
There's no possiblity.  
We went back and looked and he wasn't there.  
He wasn't clever enough to make it on his own.  
Or did I never give him enough credit?_

"What's your father's name?"

"Liir, he is an advisor to Glinda the Good and has been since I was little."

"What do you know of him before that?" I ask.

My head is spinning...why does life so love to play cruel tricks on me? Have I not been abused by it enough?

* * *

_**Rehmehya POV**_

Why does she care about my father's past?

"He's never told me...he likes to keep it to himself."

It never bothered me before until this woman finished the song. Why has he never told me before? I feel so much the idiot for not caring about where I come from.

"Did you know him, my father?" I ask- it's the only logical conclusion.

"You could say that, but I did not know him like I should have and I blame my self for that...yet another point in my life that went wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this isn't the time or the place...I don't think I should be the one..." She heads back inside the stone structure. I quickly follow.

"What is it?"

"I shouldn't."

"What do you mean? You just can't build something up and then just drop it."

She looks somewhat defeated she faces me and I am reminded of our first meeting.

"I have three children."

Right then I _knew_, but I couldn't bring myself to stop her.

"Years before Thaimis was born, I had another son...Liir."

"That would make me your..."

"My granddaughter."

Silence. Silence often seems to be a welcome friend to a usual day, but not now. It was an unwanted enemy, the nuisance, who seemed to streched the tension further and furhter.

I sat staring at the woman I had know for only a matter of days, and I saw an entirely new person, my own reflection. One of fighting confusion, of weary desperation.  
The impact of this new discovery hit me hard and merclesly until I could bear it no longer and rushed to the room that was sanctioned to be mine.  
I don't know how long I stayed in their, but it was light when I heard the tapping on the door.

"Come in"

In walked Avaya's Father, Fiyero. I could tell he knew.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I nodded.

"But then again I guess I should be honest...I came to see if I missed there was some obvious sign, that we didn't see...something that should have told me immediately..."

I smiled at his rambling, "What did you find?" I played along a little half heartedly.

"We were really empty head, there might as well have been a sign in light that said you were one of us..."

You _had_ to give him credit for _trying_...although I don't know what he was trying at...relieve the tension> I stood and granted him a small hug, which he returned, before giving another jab

"The first clue should have been the green, right?"

"We could all pretend we're color blind."

"If only the world was." I said softly, before making my way out to greet the rest of the day...somehow feeling better in the bottom of my heart. Maybe that what knowing your with family does to you when you're not expecting them.

_Family, can't live with them...can't live without them. but they are all the more meaningful when you've just found them.

* * *

Is that Better?  
Does it make more sense now?  
Let me know.  
Read and Review_

Thanks so much...for your patience.  
and again I AM SO SORRY for my stupidity...


	11. Awkward

_**LIIR POV, finally back**_

I paced back and forth in the front room, nervously awaiting Rehmehya.

I still didn't understand why I was so nervous that she was coming back a week early. I should be excited.

I can finally hear the carriage door shut and I make my way to the front door.

"My Remmy!"

"Papa!"

There seemed to be something different about her, but maybe I was just imagining it.

"How was your trip?"

She pauses I while as if trying to be careful of her words, a rare habit coming from my daughter.

"Enlightening?"

"Enlightening? I was expecting fun, or exciting."

"Maybe a little of that..." She looks at me cautiously before continuing, "Avaya's family are really good people."

"Why don't you get wash up and make sure your room is still to your liking."

I watch her smile and run up the stairs.  
I've never felt this way with my daughter.  
It's _**awkward**_.  
She's hiding something and I know it.  
I'm hiding something and she knows it.

She comes back down and we make our way outside to the small garden.

"Papa. What were your parents like?"

One of the many questions I have been dreading, I've avoided for nearly nineteen years, why now?

"It's not important."

"Yes, it is. We are who we are because of where we came from."

"No, we write are own stories. Why all this sudden interest in 'where you came from'?"

She sighes and I walk ahead before noticing she's not following me.

"Green isn't a very common trait is it?...It has a source. I got it from your mother, didn't I?"

It got me...the way she proposed the question. My mother, she could have gotten it from her mother for all I've told her.

"How do you know that?"

"Avaya's mom." She looks away, before looking me straight in the eyes and the stare feels all too familiar. "You said they were dead, that's all you've ever said. That's a lie, they didn't die. I get to Kvon Altar and Avaya leads me to her family and there they are; her mother and brother green as grass. As green as me."

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused beyond all belief. Sweet Oz, how?

"Elphaba and Fiyero. They're my grandparents."

She says simply before taking a seat still intently staring at me waiting for answers.

"How?" I stutter, "No, he disappeared, she melted..."

"How exactly would one go about melting, Papa?"

"With water..."

But even as I say it I feel stupid.

"She was worried about you, you know."

She whispers, and at first I don't believe it.

It all seems forgein to me, really. My own daughter telling me of my parents.

"You should have told me about them and I should have asked early."

She walks away slipping a letter out of her pocket into my hands.

Is this what I had been looking for?

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**:

so the hiatus this fic took was unintentional. My mind with all over and this somehow ended up on the back burner. So, now that this has been bumped to the front burner, this will have more updates.  
I'd like to say thanks to blah65 for finishing "Wicked Ways" (a very very good story) and giving me motivation to update this. Maybe now, I'll actual get cracking on my other wicked fics too.

Thanks to:

DaggerQuill: I updated, was what you read that bad? Did you read the fixed or unfixed ch.10

Mongoosey: Thanks.

Lils: Yay, you're here too. Wow.

Tuuli-Thea Danica Shardae: Yay, you remembered...a month ago...Yay..blah for summer homework

_**until next time, this is me...signing out**_


	12. Watching

**Author's Notes:**

**So I just finished reading Son of a Witch. I loved it! And I was slightly shocked to see some similarities between that and the progress and part of the story that is yet to come...I already had it written but I'm going to change it a bit so the it doesn't look like I'm straight copying...Two you should know the story is written I just have very little time to actually update. Show is nearly over...the end is in sight. More time to work on things.

* * *

**

_Sadly No POV

* * *

_

He would not go directly to her.

She would not go directly to him.

It was not in their nature.

Liir saw Remmy off to her final year at Shiz before leaving to the only place he could think of.

His journey seemed to go faster than he would have liked. He was not the bravest soul in Oz, and he could not muster enough anger to carry himself immediately over the remaining threshold.

Instead he waited outside the gates of Kiamo Ko.

The letter lay mostly unread within his breast pocket of the worn coat. He had grown weary of letters in his years. To him they always seemed to carry some trace of negative news. Even those letters from Glinda in the lulls of time when he would not see his daughter carried some worry between Remmy latest accomplishments.

_...There has been a threat of an uprising in the northeast corner..._

_...A woman was found stalking the children while they were on an outing…_

_...Please send information on the rash of murders in your area, some official are beginning to get anxious..._

_...The woman stalker found her way into the palace, but disappeared before the palace guards could make an arrest..._

He pulled the letter out and began fingering it. For a moment he thought about reading it, but his mind decided for him. He watched the campfire devour the paper in a hurry.

If he didn't read it, he would hear what he didn't want to know.

And what he didn't know was that he was being watched, by two interested parties.

The first watched from afar standing outside the range of immediate concern.

The second stood just inside gates and would have the most immediate effect on the man sitting at the fire. She had neither the right to be upset at what she witnessed nor to rush him.

Instead Elphaba, in a moment outside of her personality, waited patiently. There had been moments in her past were she had questioned if Liir was really her son. There was always the thought he had been an orphan the maunts had merely pushed upon her. And had Remmy not cleared up the question this moment would be all she needed.

She watched as his anger...her anger...play across his face as he tossed that letter to its death. He struggled to hide it, a feat she had since achieved. But it was there.

She watched as he ran his hands through his hair and laid back to watch the stars. A second nature trait of Fiyero's to calm himself. She let out a breath, a distant relative to a laugh.

She gave her self away, and she was unsure if she hadn't done it on purpose.

He stood in a seconds, appearing ready to fight if he must. Elphaba simply turned and walked to the castle...careful not to provoke his possibly inherited temper. In a moment of confusion he followed.

The castle had not played host or home in year. It had grown accustomed to its place as an album of memories of lives that once had been lived...a museum of sorts. The monkeys had left years ago whether of a drought in food stores or a loss of hope it is uncertain.

"How could you still be alive?" Liir accused.

"You make sound like a crime."

"It isn't?"

"I could ask you the same question? What have you done in these years to give you the right to interrogate me?" Her voice stood void of emotion.

"I was caring for my daughter. My child I didn't abandon. Why did you leave? Why not drag me along, or even Nanny?"

Elphaba scoffed, "Nanny was too old, then again she always had been. And you? What would we have done with you? Risked your life as well? I car...you were better off without me."

"You _cared_ for me? Is that what you were going to say? You never cared. You only cared about you and your guilt."

He once would have been right. They both knew it. But she had she change in that area over the years, she blamed on Fiyero, she blamed it on Thaimis and Avaya. She had fought it too much when it came to Liir.

She could admit he was right, but, again it wasn't in her nature. Better to avoid it.

"You've done well by Remmy."

"Rehmehya."

"What happened to her mother? She wouldn't say."

"She doesn't know."

"Fiyero...your father would like to see you. There's no need to blame him. He never really knew."

"I don't blame him...I've been too busy blaming you."

There it was again...the wall that wouldn't fall. And maybe it would never collapse. Maybe perhaps there would be hole to go through or a rope to climb over.

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	13. Three In One

Glinda sat upon the throne of the Emerald Palace, taking this rare opportunity to think. There was a long road ahead of her that was only getting shorter by the moment. She did not plan to rule Oz for the rest of her life. There was so much that she had wanted to do. 

So that was it...she wanted to move on from the throne, but how? She knew better than to think Oz could be pick her successor...there had been too many lives lost when that had been previously attempted. Besides Oz had trusted her this far...why shouldn't they trust her now?

But who?

No...He wouldn't do it. They had talked about it previously. He didn't want it...He wanted more too...His mother's son.

But his words from that talk came to her suddenly.

She smiled brightly and went to find her next task...

She wouldn't have to wait much longer before she could rest...

Only til the end of Shiz...

* * *

Fiyero paced. He didn't know what else to do.  
What else _could_ he do?  
He might not even come. There came a laugh from behind him, ringing through the main hall of the Kvon Altar castle.

"Papa. Stop."

Thaimis' green arm came to rest upon his father shoulder.

"Its been a while since you called me that."

The boy simply shrugged. He was only a man of words when there were words he wanted to say.

They stood in the hall for a moment.

"You're nervous." Not a question. A fact.

Thaimis shook his head before disappearing under the stairs and into the kitchen.

Fiyero continued pacing.

* * *

She kept her distance between herself and the traveling twosome in front of her.

She could have been a jump behind them and they probably wouldn't have noticed. There was too much uncapped emotion in the air. Interfernce.

She was safer at a distance anyhow. It was in her character to run...well, that what someone thought...but it wasn't true. It was in her character to protect.

She wish she could unleash her secret...but she could only bide her time. She kept on keeping her distance.

* * *

Not a long chapter...I know, but it wasn't meant to be.

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**


End file.
